Why I Cut My Pink Hair
by Sakura'sGhettoInner
Summary: "Sasuke... I need to tell you something..." "Hn, what?" *Insert rabid fan girls orochimaru "I LOVE YOU SASUKE-SAMA!" "Tch, I hate girls. What do you want Sakura?" "... I uh I um, I hate your guts!" insert pregant silence. "Hn?" *twitch*
1. Chapter 1

"I want to die Ino-pig! I can't believe I couldn't confess!" I wailed into the phone.

"What do you expect when he outright claim's he hates girls?" Ino comforted

"I'm just going to become a nun and stay a lonely virgin forever!"

"Forehead, that's going over the top. You make it seem like you won't fall in love ever again. Besides, Push comes to shoves, move on. I mean, there are tons of guys dieing to date you." I knew she was rolling her baby blue eyes.

I stood up and walked to my dresser.

Puffy emerald eyes stared back at me. A button red nose twitched and pouty pink lips curled down in a frown.

I sighed and brushed my long **pink **hair from my face. _Damn my pink hair to hell. Sasuke hates pink…_

_**But he loves long hair…**_

"Forehead? You there?" I heard Ino ask.

I nodded forgetting she couldn't see me, "I think you're right pig. I should move on. I've ruined any chance of romance with him.. plus, this stupid crush has gone on for more than 10 years…"

"Thatta girl! What are you going to do then to prove you're over him?"

I raised an eyebrow and the mirror reflection did the same.

The words, _**But he loves long hair…**_

"Ino, you love me right?"

"… yeah, why?"

I looked at my current attire. The pink blouse, the denim skirt, knee high white stockings. I looked around my room. Bright pink, bright pink, yellow, spring green.

I looked down to my diary.

A small smile played on my lips, good memories. So many tears, laughs, secrets.

A small memory of Hinata, Ino and I painting our nails and gossiping over our crushes, hit me suddenly.

_Ino grinned cheekily, "So it's settled, I'll marry Shika-kun, sakura to Sasuke-kun, and Hinata to Naruto."_

_I nodded, "And Ino will be my bridesmaid, and I hers, while I'm Hinata's." _

_Hinata nodded along with me, "Yup! Promise."_

I sighed sadly once again, _childhood dreams don't always come true…_

"Ino… will you cut my hair for me?"

* * *

I touched my cold neck. The whole back of it felt completely foreign considering I almost never had it bare. I played with my long frontal bangs. They reach the beginning of my collar bones but the back literally ended at my neck.

"A mature style right?" Ino asked smugly.

I smirked, "Definitely."

"Now for wardrobe. I'll have my designer's come here one day for redecoration but I think we should go shopping now. School starts in four days and you need a whole new you if you want to pull this off."

I nodded trying to take this in, "Ok."

Ino smirked, "Let's get started."

* * *

"Teme!"

Sasuke held in a groan and stopped walking. When the blonde fool was right next to me, he continued walking knowing he would get the hint. he opened the big grey school doors and passed more annoying fan girls.

"What dobe?"

He grinned as he opened his locker and stuffed his neon orange book bag in it, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Sakura!"

Sasuke froze and narrowed my eyes at the mention of the pink haired girl.

The memory of spring break's incident flashed through his mind.

_"... I uh I um, I hate your guts!" _

_"Hn?"_

_Sakura looked at him with a strange emotion before running away. Her strange long pink locks flying behind her. The park suddenly became to quiet for him._

**_"... I uh I um, I hate your guts!"_**

_"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned._

He sighed, "What about Sakura?"

He looked up to the blonde idiot to see him not paying attention to him, but what was behind him.

He openly gaped as he watched what could be considered the sexiest person alive strut past Naruto and him without even blinking an eye. Which just so happened to be emerald outlined in black and defined by mascara.

Naruto patted down his black skinny jeans and then his orange dress shirt before he found his phone.

He looked at my own dark blue jeans and black v-neck. For some reason, watching that girl walk by, it made him feel… under dressed.

"Bro, have you seen her? What do you mean who? Of course I mean Sakura-chan! She looks smoking!"

_That was Sakura? _He asked myself, _Did she have pink hair?_

The memory of her long legs strutting down the silent hallway in her skin tight white skinny jeans and even tighter red tank top flashed through my memory. Next was her green toes visible in her strap sandals. A black messenger back went across her plump chest leaving nothing to imagine. Pale white neck and shoulders slightly tan from the sun held a heart shaped face. Plump red glossy lips and a button nose… emerald green eyes… pink eyebrows…

_Oh yeah… it was sakura… but something was different._

* * *

"Ino! It worked! Sasuke looked like he didn't even recognize me! Plus, I have three new numbers." I said smugly.

Ino and Hinata nodded proud, "That's my girl!"

I giggled and took in Hinata's outfit.

Dark grey denim ripped skirt, purple off the shoulder blouse, knee high boots and stockings. Her indigo hair was pulled to the side in an intricate braid. Her pearl eyes were highlighted by silver eye liner courtesy of moi. Her lips were a pale pink and she wore a small heart necklace.

Ino went simple for green shorts, tights, long sleeve blue cotton shirt with beige vest, and cowgirl boots. Her hair was up in a usual ponytail and she had silver hoops.

"Girls, we look fabulous." I stated.

Ino smirked and Hinata blushed.

I looked in the mirror and fixed the clip that currently held my left side bangs away from my face. It was a simple cherry clip and it was the only accessory I refused to throw away.

I hooked my arms with theirs and we walked on toward homeroom and literature with Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke once again gaped for the second time that day. Just as he sat down in his usual seat, in walked, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and who else but _the_ Sakura Haruno a.k.a sexy chick from the hallway…

He along with the rest of the class watched her descend the rows and make her way to the far right back to her window seat. Right to Sasuke.

Instead of the usual, _Good Morning, Sasuke-kun, _he got a nod and small smile before she popped her head phones in and looked out the window.

Sasuke stared forward and focused on his calculus homework he forgot to do for his next class. After ten more minutes the class ignored Sakura's new change and went back on their way.

The next 20 minutes were the most painfully awkward Sasuke had ever dealt with in his lifetime.

* * *

**A/N**

**So how do you like my new story? I might continue depending no the reviews and views!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Sakura'sGhettoInner**


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang, I resisted the urge to jump up and sprint for the door. Instead, I calmly closed my book and placed it back in my bag. I then proceeded to swing the same bag over my shoulder and walked to Ino's desk.

All without looking at Sasuke.

_Step 1, ignore him as much as possible…_

"Pig you ready?" I asked leaning on her desk. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes as she turned from a bored looking Shikamaru.

"Oh! Hi Shika-kun!" I chirped.

The lazy genius just nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. I felt Hinata shyly slide up behind me as we patiently waited for Ino to finish packing.

"Kami! Hurry up you slow pig!"

She growled, "A lady never rushes."

"Yeah well these two ladies have psychology with Ibuki-sensei and we can't be late!" I hissed back at her.

Hinata shook her head, "You two bicker more than you work together."

Ino and I looked at Hinata with an insulted expression.

"Have you never heard of keep your enemies close, and your friends closer?" Ino asked with a finely raised eyebrow.

My jaw dropped, Shikamaru slapped his forehead, and Hinata shook her head.

"What?" Ino asked as we exited the classroom. Hinata and I looked at each other before I looked to Shikamaru.

"Should I tell her? Or do you…"

"You tell her please." He begged as his shoulder slouched. He took Ino's books from her and carried them before walking ahead to our second period psychology class. Which I also had with Sasuke…

"Tell me what?"

I rolled my eyes, "The saying is keep your friends close and your enemies closer, pig."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, "That's stupid. Why would any one of us want to keep Karin the cow more than 2 feet close to us?"

Hinata uncharacteristically let out a gasp of horror and paled more than I thought she could, "No. way. In. Fucking. Hell."

Ino and I spun on Hinata. She never cursed. Never. It wasn't part of Hyuga heiress training. I'm sure it was Hyuga law not to curse…

I ignored the glaring freshman who pushed past us in the hall. They were obviously upset that we were blocking the hall way. As we stared at the curvy indigo haired teen, she seemed to be looking far past us. She always had had eye sight better than the average human.

I followed her gaze and gasped at the sight ahead of us. While a huge crowd was blocking most of it, our somewhat taller heels gave us the leverage we need to see past the other teens.

There, surrounded by a huge crowd, stood Naruto Uzumaki. A tall, toned, tanned, golden blonde, cerulean eyed, and mayor's son kissing Kiki Wasabi. An ugly brunette whose hair was dry and hard and had the ass of a cow with boobs as fake as balloons. She was pressed up against him and for his credit, he looked shocked and horrified.

But this was a sight far to devastating for Hinata to see. She had long since had a crush on the energetic blonde since 5th grade when he stood up for her and said her pearl eyes were awesome.

Hinata's thin hand covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. I continued to glare at the sight with disgust. I barely heard Hinata run in the opposite direction with Ino behind her as I pushed past the crowd.

_**This two timing cheeky bastard! He asks Hinata out to ramen for Friday and yet he's kissing a mutant heffa? **_

_Nah. Not in my house!_

After I effectively pushed through the crowd, I straightened my red top and white skinny jeans before looking at the two in front of me. Naruto seemed frozen in fear, but I didn't care.

I stomped toward them and pulled Kiki by her ugly locks away from Naruto. She screamed in outrage as I pulled her back roughly and tossed her behind me. I looked down at my ivry hands and found horrendous clumps of brown in my hand.

"Ew!" I yelled.

I turned to Naruto, my short chopped locks tickling my cheeks as I glared at him. I walked closer to him before slapping his cheeks. His horror filled blue eyes widened in pain before he jumped out of his skin. He continued to stumble backwards and hit the wall behind him. I refused to let the shit eating grin grow on my lips as I watched him growl and rub his head.

I turned to the crowd, "Show's over! Go no with your business!"

Immediately, everyone dispersed and Kiki's friends, Lana and Tira, helped her up and trudged toward the outside fountain.

Naruto grumbled something, "What the fuck happened?"

"You contracted herpes from a cow." I deadpanned with my hands on my hips. I rolled my eyes as he wiped his tongue on his black shirt. I opened my bag and looked for my handkerchief. Once I found the pale pink cherry blossom embroidered cloth I handed it to him and growled as he wiped his tongue repeatedly.

"You better clean that before returning it to me."

"Yeah, no prob Saks." He promised as he stood up.

We stood in an awkward silence as we both registered the fact that the halls were empty and the bell was going to ring.

"… Did… Hinata-chan see?" he asked cautiously.

I sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately, yeah. She's probably crying right about now…"

Naruto's eyes widened before he clutched my shoulders, "I honestly didn't kiss her Sakura-chan! Kiki came up to me randomly saying something about ramen flavored gum… and I-I… she reached for her bag but then she spun around and planted herself on me."

I looked up at the guy I thought of as my brother, "I believe you."

He sighed in relief, "Thank Kami-"

"But it's not me you have to convince."

Naruto stopped halfway. He was about to say something but a loud _**RIIIIIING **_stopped him.

I adjusted my bag and sighed, _Great. I'm late to psych… but I bet the girls are still in the bathroom._

I glanced at the long rows of ivy green lockers, yellow walls, granite tiled floor, and various sliding doors before looking back to Naruto.

"Go tell her what you just told me at lunch or something. And make your date with her twice as awesome than what you planned." I ordered before walking in the direction of the nearest girls bathroom to find my bffs.

I left Naruto standing in the middle of the hall way clutching his binder with a serious and determined look on his face.

As I walked away from him, my eyes widened as Sasuke walked out of the men's room. His soft black gravity defying locks seemed to glisten for no reason. His tight navy blue v-neck caressed his muscles wonderfully as stuffed his hands in his pocket after adjusting his book bag. His onyx eyes registered me for a moment before a rare emotion of shock crossed his face. I raised an eyebrow curiously before walking on as if I never saw a thing.

"Wait, Sakura!" Sasuke called.

I froze and turned my head toward him, "Hai?"

"… Are you ok?"

"Hai…"

"About last Saturday… was that what you really wanted to say?" he asked warily. He looked desperate.

I sighed and blinked back the tears behind my eyes.

_"... I uh I um, I hate your guts!"_

"What if I did?" I asked faking nonchalance.

His eyes narrowed as if sensing my tension, "Really?"

I stiffly nodded, "If that's all…"

He in turn nodded before walking toward naruto's direction.

I ignored the forlorn look on his face as I strode toward the girls bathroom with urgency.

Ino and Hinata seemed calmed down as Hinata patted her wet eyes. When they saw me, they huddled around me.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

"Forehead?" Ino squeaked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_I'm not crying… _I touched my cheeks and jerked at the warm salt tears cascading down my cheeks.

"*sniff* Pig! It's so hard! Romance is stupid!" I cried out while sniffling.

"What's wrong forehead?"

Hinata's hand reached out for my own, "Saku? What happened?"

I breathed out and rubbed around my eyes carefully thanking Kami for making me wear waterproof mascara.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just releasing some stress! That's all! And Naruto's going to explain what happened just now later. So don't worry!"

Hinata nodded warily and Ino looked at me with scrutinizing baby blue eyes as she flipped her platinum blonde ponytail.

'Really? Like really really? That's all? Just stress reliever?" she asked.

I nodded, "Now let's go before Ibuki-sensei makes us write how the brain functions in a 5,000 word essay for being extra late."

"We could just cry for forgiveness…" Ino suggested.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "i-I don't think that'll work."

"I agree! That man is known as the steel man for a reason! There's a rumor that he takes joy in watching little kids cry!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the bathroom and past another hall of lockers.

* * *

**A/N**

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I APOLOGIZE ON MY KNEES AND BOW DOWN A THOUSAND TIMES! I've been lazy, tired, and irritated, and sick, and lonely, so writing never crossed my mind. As i hope you all know, i opened a new plot! please check it out and let me know what you think!**

**Onto this story, obviously, this is going to be a small probably 12-15 chapter story. Hopefully. Who knows, it might be longer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short!**

**-Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**

**Ja ne!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Please review! More reviews faster update! Thanks to those so far who have reviewed!**


End file.
